Cosas que nunca se olvidan
by Giny Scully
Summary: Había una vez un meme por el cual te tenían que proponer retos con una pareja y tres palabras. La pareja era el GSR y las palabras San Francisco, Conferencia y Cena. Lo demás como se suele decir es historia, y una historia demasiado rosa.


**Cosas que nunca se olvidan.**

**Disclainer:** "Cosas que nunca se olvidan" es un fanfic basado en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Había una vez un meme por el cual te tenían que proponer retos con una pareja y tres palabras. La pareja era el GSR y las palabras San Francisco, Conferencia y Cena. Lo demás como se suele decir es historia, y una historia demasiado rosa.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos, GSR por todos sus lados y con spoilers, !creo!.Bueno, no creo que se puedan considerar ya spoilers.

**Escrito en diciembre de 2007. **

--

Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, como el temblor de sus rodillas al acercarse al atril tras la conferencia. Quería una oportunidad, quería una cena, una conversación, un mundo, un... Sara Sidle siempre lo había querido todo.

La joven CSI conocía al insigne Doctor Grissom de oídas prácticamente desde el primer día en que decidió dedicarse a las ciencias forenses. Había leído todos sus estudios, se había empapado de cada uno de sus experimentos… le admiraba más que nadie y aquella conferencia fue como una brisa de aire fresco en su monótona vida en San Francisco.

Sin embargo, nunca se espero aquello. Nunca se le espero a él. Había oído que era un poco aburrido dando conferencias, demasiado técnico, muy científico, poco divertido y eso lo esperaba, para eso iba preparada, para sentirse defraudada iba preparada, pero nadie le había precavido, nadie la había dicho, nadie se había molestado en informarla de que Gilbert Grissom era lo más follable que había visto en años. Con su media sonrisa siempre a puertas de su boca, con sus ojos picaros, con esa pinta de profesor de literatura enrollado.

Sara aún recordaba sus piernas temblar al acercarse a él y que todo hubiera sido más fácil si no lo hubiera admirado tanto como lo hacia profesionalmente. No hubiera sido difícil llevárselo a la cama, si eso es lo que realmente hubiera querido, o eso pensaba en aquel momento, pero no hacia más que sentir mariposas en el estomago y una sensación tonta descolocandola las ideas de la cabeza, sin poder pensar con frialdad, racionalmente, como a ella le gustaba hacer las cosas.

Pocas veces Sara Sidle se había sentido así ante un hombre, realmente nunca se había sentido así ante un hombre. Tuvo la sensación de que nunca volvería a ser igual, cuando tras esperar su turno empezó a recitar de memoria una insana lista de preguntas acerca de la conferencia que hicieron al joven doctor sonreír de medio lado y suspirar.

Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana en el laboratorio y lo comentamos? Ahora tengo que ir a cenar con unos colegas.

Ella apenas si pudo asentir.

- ¿A las ocho?

Sara sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, indignada por su poca capacidad de reacción. Mientras el insigne doctor se iba de su lado sin dejar oportunidad de replica, pero abriendo ante ella un mundo que le cambiaría la vida.

Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

Como lo bien que se sintió paseando con Gil Grissom la primera vez que caminaron juntos por la playa de la bahía de San Francisco, al día siguiente, y lo interesante que fue cenar con él en aquel pequeño restaurante de la playa.

- ¿En que piensas?

La voz de su marido despertó a Sara de su ensoñación y lo miró con amor.

- En como comienzan las historias.

El hombre la sonrió, mientras acariciaba con veneración su vientre abultado.

- Normalmente con dos personas y media paseando por la playa.

Sara acarició su rostro y tras mirarle fijamente a los ojos llena de amor, le regaló un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Así es como terminan – le rectifico con dulzura.

- Sólo si se cuentan mal.

Gil sonrió y la mujer notó como la rodeaba con sus brazos y la invitaba a pasear junto a él. Y así, sin mas, Sara no pudo evitarlo, sitió un pequeño temblor en sus rodillas.

FIN


End file.
